Ohtori Futago: Ohtori Twins
by Lovely Crucis
Summary: What is Kyouya senpai so worried about? He keeps pacing back and fourth all day! He has a twin sister! what happens when the Host club finds out about Kyouya's secret sister!An OC X Nekozawa. Although Nekozawa is barely mentioned in the earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** hehe...I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I have never seen the whole series, just a few episodes, but my sister is a crazed fangirl of it, so I feel like I know the characters attitudes pretty well. If I get confused on what they would do, I will just ask the crazy Ouran beast. :

**NOTE:** This is my first attempt at any fanfiction, so please try and be not-so critical and crazy to me...arigatou

**_CHAPTER 1: Run Away!!_**

Kyouya was pacing around the hallways of Ouran. He was expecting someone, and he began to grow nervous. He looked back into the third music room, everyone was staring blankly at him.

"Kyouya-senpai...what are you doing?" Asked Haruhi. He looked at Haruhi for awhile and ran into the music room. He stopped quickly and thrusted his arm behind him. The twins stared in amazement as Kyouya had just tossed a shelf aside. They began to aplaud Kyouya and said in unison.

"Good Job Kyouya-senpai..." They gave him a thumbs up and stared back at him.

He stared in shock as the shelf fell backwards. He stood up striaght and nervously pushed his glasses in place. He quickly walked out of the room, with the whole host club watching him.

Tamaki was, perhaps, the most shocked of all. The shelf had broken, he ran to it's side as he began to weep for the death of this shelf. The twins looked back at eachother as Tamaki was harvesting mushrooms.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi said as she closed in on the twins.

"hunh?" They said in unison as they looked back at Haruhi. Both Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and replied with a meek "dunno"

Kyouya was now standing outside, leaning against a rail. He was deep in thought, and worried that the Host Club might ruin his sister who was planning on joining Ouran while she stayed in Japan. He would have to try and keep the Host's away from his sister while she stayed at Ouran... Especially away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

He was startled as Nekozawa had patted him on the shoulder.

"Bereznoff tells me that you have a sister coming to Ouran." Kyouya looked at Nekozawa and began to get angry with all of Ouran's members and them shoving into his business. Nekozawa continued.

"Tell her about the black magic club..." He began to fade into the distance as he left still facing Kyouya.

"...tell her that she has an invitation to join us..."

Kyouya shoved his glasses upright again, he walked off thinking of where he could possibly get any peace for thought.

Kyouya suddenly stopped, he felt as if something was wrong, as if there might have been something or someone behind him that would mean the complete downfall of his 'happy' times.

As he turned around, a voice slightly whispered from behind him.

"Hello Onii-san."

Kyouya had known that voice from anywhere, he quickly ran to the opposite side of the halls, not wanting to be in contact with Yueko quite yet. He passed the third music room, as the Host members quickly went outside to see what was wrong with Kyouya.

The twins yelled at him

"Kyouuuuuyaaa-senpai...what is itttttt???"

A girl with shoulder length black hair ran passed the music room, then stopped as the twins blocked her path. She seemed angry, and if anything at Kyouya rather then anything else.

"What do you want??!!" She yelled at the twins.

They continued to block her path with outstretched arms, leaning to block her path when she tried to duck under, or jump over.

"We do not premit you to go any further." They replied in unison.

She stood up straight, she was wearing a black elegant gothic lolita dress full with earings that held crosses.

The twins took a closer look at her and held their heads in their own hands in thought.

"Now that we think about it Hikaru..."

"She looks kind of like Kyouya...right Kaoru?"

They gave a nod to each other and grinned evily. Yueko was blushing slightly, for she had no idea what they were talking about, only that they were speaking of her. Kyouya looked back as he realized no one was chasing him, he gasped and quickly ran towards Hikaru and Kaoru. Yueko was speaking to Hikaru and Kaoru! Once he was near them, he passed through Hikaru and Kaoru, saying

"okay Yueko...Its time to go...say goodbye..." He gave a nervous luagh as he pushed her towards the opposite hall.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran in front of them and held out their hands as a 'stop!' sign.

"heeeeeeeyyyyyy Kyouyaaaa-senpaaiiii...We aren't finished yet! Besides, why would you care? It's not like she's your sister or anything!"

Kyouya stopped immediately when he heard that part 'it's not like she is your sister or anything' That particular part repeated in his mind over and over again. He gave up, the Host club would find out anyway, he would just have to threaten them to get them away from her.

He turned around facing Tamaki, who was clueless, Haruhi, who seemed willing to listen, Hani, who was sitting atop of Mori's shoulder, and of course, Mori. They were all staring at Kyouya, as if they thought he would say something. He pushed his glasses up with the back of his hand, and let out a deep sigh.

"...well...everyone, I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible." He turned to the girl behind him, and gently pushed her in front of him. He patted her on her shoulder and announced to the gleaming eyed members.

"...This is...Yueko Ohtori...or...my twin sister."

_**END OF CHAPTER 1 (please look forward to reading chapter 2) .**_

Minasan, Arigatou Gozaimashita!!!!

Thanks alot for reading this everyone! It was really tough to get through, especially the part where Kyouya speaks gasp

Please thank the ravenous Ouran beast for checking over my fanfiction to make sure everyone acted as though they were themselves.ern...after writing the whole chapter 1 with the sisters name as yukiko, i thought of another, better name, so i had to go through it and see if i made mistakes with yukiko rather then yueko, so if i use yukiko, it would be nice if you could tell me so, so that i can re-do that part.

I hope you will continue to read Ohtori Futago!!! and yes, I am partially obssessed with twins .


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club and have only seen one, two, or maybe a bit more episodes. So I might be abit confused on the Host members attitudes, luckily, I have a crazed fangirl of a sister. So I will make the Crazed Ouran Beast read through my fanfiction to make sure that something crazy does not happen...like, making Mori-senpai talk alot, and Hani-senpai being very anti-social and cold,etc. O.o

**NOTE:** Yay! My second chapter of Ohtori Futago! I am happy! So, we left off were the Host club found out that Kyouya-senpai has a twin sister by the name of Yueko! gasp

_Let the Story Continue..._

**Chapter 2:New Host member??!!**

"Everyone...This is...Yueko Ohtori...or...my twin sister."

The Host club gasped in amazement. A twin sister they had no idea of??!!! Tamaki ran over to Kyouya's side, grabbing his shoulder.

"When did this happen Kyouya??!!!!! This is wonderful!!!!" Tamaki began to twirl around in his own little happy world as the twins themselves were happy.

"Another set of twins!! We should make her join the host club! We could cut her hair and dress her like Haruhi!!!" They said in unison.

They grinned and suddenly popped up directly in front of Yueko with a set of matching pants and shirt. She backed off abit, as if she thought they were planning on killing her.

"Wh-What is it?" She said nervously. She backed off more and more, as the twins continued to trail her, stepping forward every step back she took. She began to run away from them as they chased her around speaking randomly at her.

"Heeey...Yueko-chaaannnn!!! Come back heeeeerrreeee...We weren't finished!!! This will be fun!! We promise we won't hurt you!"

Kyouya grew angry, especially at the twins. His plan had died out, and he could no longer prevent Yueko from coming in contact with Hikaru and Kaoru. He crossed his arms while pushing his glasses up with one arm. He let out a sigh and walked back into the third music room, taking a seat and writing in his notepad once more.

Haruhi let out a small luagh, this was interesting, and nothing this exciting had happened for awhile. Tamaki was distracted by her luagh and looked back at her.

"huh?" Seeing that Haruhi was happy, he smiled.

Mori and Hani were looking back and fourth as the twins chased Yueko. Hani smiled and yelled out to Yueko, waving to her.

"Hey!!! Yuu-chaaaannn!!!!"

Yueko looked over to Hani and Mori and walked over to them, the twins were dissatissfied that she wasn't running from them anymore, so they left her be.

"Huh? What is it? Have I met you before?" Yueko said looking up at Hani. While her head moved upwards to where Hani was, she saw Mori and jumped. She had not noticed Mori before, and, to say the least, he was...tall.

"Hello Yuu-chan!" Hani continued, smiling at her.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Hani, and this is Takashi." He said pointing to Mori.

"Well...Its nice to meet you both...My name is Yueko Ohtori...As most of you know by now..." She said.

"So why are you at Ouran Yuu-chan?"

"Weeeeell...I was planning on staying in Japan for awhile...and since my brother goes to Ouran, I thought it would be a good idea to visit..."

The twins interrupted her and was mostly speaking to Mori and Hani. They grabbed Yueko's shoulders, hanging onto her.

"Annnnndddd...she will be joining the Host club while she stays!"

"I...I will?" she said nervously

"Of course you will." Said Kaoru, hugging her left side.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you like to make us happy? We would love to have another member!" Hikaru said, hugging her on the opposite side.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked back at eachother, grinning.

"Besides..." Kaoru started.

"Wouldn't it be great to have another set of twins?" Hikaru finished.

"Our popularity would definetly increase!" Kaoru said.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up once more, growing angry that they would even think of such a vile thing that involved his sister, although, increasing the clubs popularity would be good...

"Okay! Lets get to work Kaoru!" Hikaru and Kaoru held out a pair of scissors and brought Yueko into a seperate room. Kyouya had not noticed that, and did not even hear what they had said, but was slightly curious what the had been speaking of. He looked up from his note pad and saw that Yueko was missing. He stood up in shock and dropped his note pad and pen.

"Where did Yueko go??!!!" He looked back and fourth frantically, when Tamaki looked back at him, smiling.

"Oh! Hikaru and Kaoru decided to cut her hair and give her new clothes so she could join the Host club as a boy. Then we would have another set of--"

Kyouya interrupted Tamaki out of rage.

"WHAAAAATTTT???!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???!!!" Kyouya ran over to Tamaki, overshadowing him. Tamaki was frightened at this sudden outburst, it wasn't like Kyouya to get so easily mad.

Kyouya ran off out of the third music room, crazily running around untill he couldn't run anymore, then began running and screaming again.

Nekozawa was wandering around in his usual black cloak when he heard Kyouya screaming. He luaghed nervously and continued walking, once he reached the third Music room, he knocked on the door. Tamaki opened it gleaming, presenting their new Host member, thinking that Nekozawa was Kyouya.

"Your back Kyouya!" He said smiling, then blinked three times and stared blankly at Nekozawa

"Your not...Kyouya...ah! Nekozawa-senpai! I didn't expect to see you here..." He said blankly, and luaghed nervously.

"You have a new member already?" He said, looking at Yueko. She walked over to Nekozawa, to greet herself to him.

"Hello...My name is--" The twins quickly came over to put their hands over her mouth, and finished for her.

"His name is Yuen! Yuen Ohtori! He is the twin brother of Kyouya!" They luaghed nervoulsy, looking at eachother, thinking 'what a close call'

"Mumph!"Yueko tryed to speak, but all that came out was a muffled mumble.Yueko tryed to release the twins grasp, trying to say she was a girl, but the twins dragged her off.

Nekozawa watched as she was dragged away. He pouted abit, out of curiosity and thought. Then it came back to him, the reason he was there. He gently moved Tamaki aside, and frantically looked around the third music room.

"Are you looking for something Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Yeah. Have any of you seen Kirimi? I haven't seen her for awhile, although she said she wanted to visit here, but I can't seem to find her." Nekozawa continued to look around.

"No...I'm sorry, I haven't seen Kirimi in awhile. Maybe she wandered off somewhere else..." Tamaki shoke his head and sighed. Nekozawa sighed as well, and walked out of the third music room, closing the door.

Once he was outside, he blushed a little

'that...new member...acted more like a girl...'

**Chapter 2: ENDO!!!!**

_Yay for me! My second chapter is kind of short, I couldn't find a really good stopping point, so we decided to end with speech._

_I hope you liked the second chapter, I will continue to put random twists in the middle of each chapter...at least, I will try to._

_Please warn me of any grammatical errors or mistakes within the story...Or if you just wanna say 'hi' its okay too._

_Arigatou Gozaimashita!!!! Thanks alot for reading! I hope you continue to!_

_Minasan, Sayounara!!!!! _

**AND NOW, A WORD FROM OUR SPONSOR:**_ For those of you who think that last part with Kyouya screaming is OC, then you might want to watch the anime series all over again. Becuase even if Kyouya never shows his really mad side, he does have one! And he does show it in one of the episodes. (when he first meets Tamaki lol!)_

_-Crazy Ouran Beast_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club and have only seen one, two, or maybe a bit more episodes. So I might be abit confused on the Host members attitudes, luckily, I have a crazed fangirl of a sister. So I will make the Crazed Ouran Beast read through my fanfiction to make sure that something crazy does not happen...like, making Mori-senpai talk alot, and Hani-senpai being very anti-social and cold,etc. O.o

**NOTES:** Third chapter my friends, hope you guys have been keeping up. So last time in our story, Nekozawa meet up with the now claimed 'Yuen' and grew suspicious of 'his' girlish attitude.

_Let the Story Continue..._

**CHAPTER 3: Nekozawa's suspicion**

Nekozawa sighed as well, and walked out of the third music room, closing the door.

Once he was outside, he blushed a little

'that...new member...acted more like a girl...'

---Meanwhile, in the third music room--

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??!!!!" Yueko was screaming at Kaoru and Hikaru once they were alone, and she was set free.

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged, that sudden yell _had _been surprising, but not something the twins were not used to.

"If your enrolling as a guy that will be joining the Host club..." Kaoru had his hands in his pockets.

"Then...You can't go around saying things that make you seem like a girl..." Hikaru looked straight faced as well. From that angle, it was harder to say who was who at this point in time.

"Liiiikkeeee...Your name!" They said together, snapping their fingers.

"Yueko...that's too..." Hikaru started, placing his hand beneath his head in thought.

"...It's a girls name..." Kaoru added. Hikaru nodded towards Kaoru, agreeing fully.

"Sooo...Haruhi is a pretty girlish name too..." Yueko pointed out with a blank face. Haruhi overheard this, and thought of how rude that was, despite the fact that she was indeed a girl.

"Buuuut..." The twins started, hugging eachother, they continued.

"Haruhi can be used as a boys name too..." Hikaru stared blankly at Yueko as if she said one of the more obvious things.

"Besides...She is a girl anyway..." Kaoru stared blankly at Yueko as well. Yueko gasped, shocked, surprised, and confused.

"He's a..." Yueko looked back and fourth from Haruhi to the twins, who seemed unsatissfied.

"I mean...She's a...Girl??!!!" She gasped again. Haruhi looked blankly at Yueko.

"Yeah...so what?" Haruhi was slightly offended by Yueko's distinct reaction, that seemed pretty critical.

The twins suddenly reached for Yueko's head, shoving 'Kyouya' glasses to her eyes.

"Transformationnnn...Complete!" They said, putting an arm around eachothers shoulders, with a 'thumbs up!' sign.

"Rrrr..." Yueko was slightly mad, the twins had not been paying any attention to what she was saying earlier. 'I give up' she thought. She walked over to the couch where Kyouya had been sitting, and sat on the floor next to him. She was all gloomy, hlding her knees as she sat there.

"Onniiiiiii-channnn...they are all being mean to me..." she whined.

Kyouya looked up from his note pad, expecting to see Tamaki whining about something, but saw no one. He looked down and was surprised to see his sister, who was now completely transformed. She now looked like a guy, and her hairstyle was closely similiar to his own, except a bit longer and the bangs were a bit different. But she even had glasses like his own!

"Won't you...get bad eye site if you continue to wear those glasses..." Kyouya was still in shock.

"Oh...Onii-chan, It's so nice of you to worry about me..." Yueko gleamed up at him.

"But, I have needed glasses since I was born..." Yueko still gleamed at him. Kyouya was shocked, he had never heard of this!

"I just never told you!" She finished. Kyouya was offended and went back to his note pad, slightly embarrased that he had never known this about his own sister, twin by that.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, everyone looked in that direction immediately.

"H-Hello...?" Came a voice from behind the door. It was obvious that whoever that was, thought that he/she was interrupting something important. The air was thick, and you could almost smell the anger floating around.

Yueko walked up to the door, yanking it open to reveal a shady Nekozawa.

"Hello...How may I help you?" Yueko asked reluctantly.

"Oh...You'r the guy from earlier..." Nekozawa was partially pleased, for he would think that just about anyone else would chop his head off if he spoke to them. Yueko was slightly mad at Nekozawa for calling her a 'guy' But she soon reminded herself that she was supposed to act as though she was a guiy.

"oh...Hello again..." She did not give herself off as very happy, her words almost seeming rude and intended to be offensive. Or as if she was telling him to go away.

"Hello...we didn't fully introduce ourselves did we? My name is..." He looked up to Yueko, who was staring at him. He blushed and looked down to the ground, he was slightly nervous.

"Nekozawa-senpai...right?" Yueko could tell that Nekozawa was abit shy, so she smiled and chuckled abit. Thinking that she should be nicer to him, besides, his being shy was slightly cute.

Nekozawa looked up at Yueko.

"huh...?..." He smiled abit.

"Yeah, that's my name. Pleased to meet you Yuen-senpai." Nekozawa thought that her name was different, and had forgotten why he was in the third music room in the first place.

The whole Host club was staring at Yueko and Nekozawa, and some stopped in mid step or activity to look at the two. The twins thought they were funny, Hani thought it was as sweet as cake, while Mori thought nothing of it. Tamaki felt left out and Kyouya grew suspicious towards Nekozawa, wondering if he should do something. Haruhi...was just there. She could care less about what was happening, but it was sort of weird...especially how Nekozawa was acting. She smiled abit, noticing that Nekozawa had not been wearing his hood for awhile, one step closer to victory over light, she thought. But he still had on his dark wig and cape, maybe one day Nekozawa will be able to face light all day long.

Nekozawa noticed that everyone was staring at him, and quickly ran out of the door saying

"Im sorry...I have to go now. Bye!" He sort of rushed the words as he quickly closed the door. He was blushing again, as he leaned against the door, thinking of how embarrasing that was.

'I hope...he doesn't think I'm too weird...'

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

aa Kawaii! If no one else can, I don't really care, but I can imagine Nekozawa-senpai saying that, and it's keeyot!

Well, thank you very much for reading the 3rd chapter of Ohtori Futago, and I hope you continue to read to the end!

I don't care for critiscism anymore, I know that Nekozawa-senpai would probably never act like that, but It's hard to make someone who rarely appears or shows his attitude a main character that the romance is based on him/her.

Excuse me for any other mistakes, but I am doing my best as the characters, and I need them to act a certain way, or say certain things, otherwise, the story might die.

Minnasan, Arigatou Gozaimashita! 3

Sayounara!

loveLovely Crucis


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club and have only seen one, two, or maybe a bit more episodes. So I might be abit confused on the Host members attitudes, luckily, I have a crazed fangirl of a sister. So I will make the Crazed Ouran Beast read through my fanfiction to make sure that something crazy does not happen...like, making Mori-senpai talk alot, and Hani-senpai being very anti-social and cold,etc. O.o

**NOTES:** yippee!!! My fourth chapter!!! well, I have been slightly busy, my birthday is coming up and we went to the sakura-con. oh guess what? there was an Ouran High School Host Club panel there, and the people 'roleplaying' as the Host members REALLY sucked, waaaaay worse then my fanfic. super OoC out of character

oh yeah, I hope you guys all know by now, that Yuen and Yueko are the same person, people just know her by different names. Last time, we left off where kawaii nekozawa-senpai was blushing after meeting yuen/yueko for the second time!

_Let the Story Continue..._

**CHAPTER 4: Cuts and wounds**

Nekozawa was blushing again, as he leaned against the door, thinking of how embarrasing that was.

'I hope...he doesn't think I'm too weird...'

---

"Hnnnn...Nekozawa-senpai's a pretty nice guy..." Yueko giggled slightly, and turned around to face the Host club. They were still staring at her, even Tamaki and Kyouya.

"huh? what do you guys want??? geez...why are you all staring at me? huh?!"

Yueko was kind of angry at them for staring at her the whole time. After a few moments of silence, the twins bursted out luaghing.

"Hahahahaha!!! You guys act like a couple!!!" They said in their luaghter. Everyone was surprised and silent when Kyouya shut a book he was reading very loudly. He quickly got up and walked off, as everyone was now staring at him.

"huh...? I wonder whats wrong with Nii-san..." Yueko said quietly, as she ran after Kyouya.

The twins looked at eachother.

"Maybe it was our fualt?" they said to eachother, although they thought otherwise. Haruhi looked at the twins, maybe that wasn't exactly the right thing to say in front of Kyouya? Haruhi walked out of the third music room, not wanting to deal with the Host club anymore today.

"H-Haruhiiiiii!!!!! Where are you going??!!!" Tamaki yelled after her. He ran towards her, slightly worried.

Hani looked down at Mori and smiled.

"I want CA-KE!!!" Hani beamed down at Mori. Mori got up and walked out of the music room with Hani on his back. The twins looked back at eachother, thinking that they should probably leave too.

---

Nekozawa had been walking around for awhile now. Thinking back on everything that happened while he was in the third music room. One thing was for sure, he definetly had advanced in taking in the light. He was now capable of not wearing his hood for quite awhile. He looked down at the ground, wondering if he would ever happen to see Yuen again. He walked outside of Ouran and gave a deep sigh. He looked down at Bereznoff and frowned. In the corner of his eye he saw someone sitting besides a fountain, he looked up to see Yuen again. He smiled, and empty smile that almost seemed hopeless.

Yueko felt like there was someone watching her, so she quickly looked back, and stared at Nekozawa. Her outfit was slightly torn, and her glasses were ruined and lop-sided, she looked angry and bored, and her hair was messed up. Her face was abit dirty, and she looked hopeless. Yueko looked at Nekozawa for quite awhile, untill she lightened up abit and smiled, waving to him.

"Hello Nekozawa-senpai!!! How are you?! What are you doing out here? Would you like to come sit with me?!"

Nekozawa was confused with which question to answer first, and decided to just walk over to Yueko to answer some of the questions. Once Nekozawa was seated next to her, she smiled at him and he quickly looked to the ground to avert her gaze.

"So how are you Nekozawa-senpai?"

He looked up at her for a moment, and watched her face. He soon realized that he hadn't answered her question for quite some time, this was embarrasing, so he looked down once more, blushing abit.

"Im...okay..."

Yueko giggled abit. Then stopped suddenly, making it sound like a demented giggle. She had forgotten that everyone was supposed to think she was a boy. She could no longer hold the conversation and immediately got up, starting to rush off in a direction when she said to Nekozawa.

"Im really sorry Nekozawa-senpai...but I have to go now...bye...Maybe I will see you some other time..."

Nekozawa looked up at her, slightly sad.

"but...You haven't even told me how you got those cuts..."

**ENDO CHAPTER 4: CUTS AND WOUNDS!**

Sorry It wasn't too long folks, I wanted it to end at a really good spot, but that came sooner then i though. Thanks again for reading. I know its a kind of corny/cheesy chapter name, but it could also be used as emotions. Maybe you can tell thats how Nekozawa feels when he is rejected speech to Yueko! XD lol sorry

okay but

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!!!! Thank you very much for you time and love! I hope you continue to read the next chapters of Ohtori Futago!!!

Sayounara!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High School Host club and have only seen one, two, or maybe a bit more episodes. So I might be abit confused on the Host members attitudes. I will try my best to get their attitudes right. sorry, if i make a mistake. gomen

**NOTES:** wahoo!!! what is this? the 5th chapter!! yay!!! i feel pretty accomplished! well, i am now trying to aim my story in the 'bitter sweet sorrow' direction. anyways, the last time, Yueko-chan was speaking to Nekozawa-senpai, when she realized that she could not act like a guy around him. so she hurriedly got up to leave, when nekozawa-senpai stopped her. Arigatou Gozaimasu! thanks for reading everybody!

_Let the Story Continue..._

**CHAPTER 5: SMILE !**

Nekozawa looked up at Yueko, slightly sad.

"but...You haven't even told me how you got those cuts..."

She looked back at Nekozawa, surprised, and slightly hurt, that he would care. Nekozawa suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back gently.

"How about sitting with me for awhile...? We can talk, it's better then being alone..."

He tryed to smile, but it came out empty, almost sad. Yueko looked at Nekozawa, he mouth was still open from being surprised. She couldn't do it, she could not leave Nekozawa alone. Something about his smile made him seem so sad, almost lonely, as if he had never spoken to someone truthfully before. She started to smile slightly, then smiled at him, the best she could.

"O-Okay Nekozawa-Senpai..."

Kyouya had been watching Yueko and Nekozawa for awhile now. His head resting in his hands, ad he leaned against a rail, he wouldn't be spotted by them unless they tryed to look for him. He smiled slightly, his sister seemed happy, and he thought it would be better to leave her like that. He hadn't seen her smile for quite some time, after...the incident. It made him happy to see her smile honestly once more. He looked over his shoulder as someone had patted it. It was Tamaki. He smiled at Kyouya, he knew almost exactly what Kyouya was happy about.

"Let's go...our customers are waiting..."

Nekozawa and Yueko had been talking for quite some time now. Of course, Nekozawa still had no idea Yueko was a girl. They decided to take a walk, since sitting down proved to be uneventful. Yueko had forgotten that her gender was to remain a mystery, and spoke as if she were talking to a good friend, or Kyouya even. The sky was getting dark, and she realized that she knew nothing of the time. She looked at a watch and was surprised at how late it was, she then bowed to Nekozawa, repeating of how sorry she was.

"Im really sorry, really really sorry, but it's pretty late. I should be heading home now. Please forgive me, I didn't know that I would have to cut this conversation short. Im sorry! Bye Nekozawa-senpai, maybe I will see you tomorrow!"

She began to walk off in a seperate direction, as Nekozawa was waving goodbye to her, then it hit him.

"Oh yeah! Yuen-senpai! please, just call me Umehito!"

He smiled at her, as she was slightly surprised. She then smiled light heartedly and replied.

"well then! Why don't you just call me Yue, Umehito!"

She gigled abit, and began to walk off. Nekozawa was slightly happy, but also very surprised that he could call her without any honorifics. He blushed slightly, and turned around, walking away.

--

"Where were you?"

The first thing Yueko hears when she walks through the door, she thought it slightly rude too.

"Don't I have my privacy?"

She was slightly mad now, Kyouya's attitude completely ruined her happy mood.

"You were out pretty late. I was just worried."

Kyouya knew exactly where she was, but he couldn't go out into the open, saying that he was spying on her.

"Well thanks for worrying Onii-chan, but I'm fine on my own. I don't need Onii-chan's protection anymore."

She walked off into her own room, closing the door behind her. She could still hear the running water that came from the kitchen. Why was Kyouya doing the dishes?

Kyouya let the water run for awhile, dishes was his excuse to be at the door when Yueko walked in. He thought for awhile, it was slightly nice, seeing Yueko act so much happier then she used to be. He smiled abit, closing his eyes and giving out a weak luagh. The night was done now, the first day Yueko had come back. It was over so soon too. But there was still several more days to come, and he hoped it would only prove to make Yueko happier, if she stayed in Japan with Ouran and everybody there.

**ENDO CHAPTER 5: SMILE !**

I really hope that everyone thinks my story is getting better and better.

Thank you very much for reading Ohtori Futago, translated as Ohtori Twins.

I hope everyone continues to read these chapters, as well as other stories I will be making soon.

Minasan, Arigatou Gozaimashita!!!

JA NE!!!


End file.
